


Robots

by hypothetical_otters



Series: Fandot Creativity [7]
Category: John Finnemore's Souvenir Programme
Genre: Fandot Creativity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 19:50:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3500756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypothetical_otters/pseuds/hypothetical_otters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well, since you ask me...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Robots

**Author's Note:**

> third prompt from fourth fandot creativity night. prompt is the title. this is 80 words of me saying i couldn't think of anything. but i think its an elegant way of me saying i came up with nothing, but also that i have come up with an answer to the prompt.

“Well, since you ask me for a story about a robot I’m afraid I’m going to have to disappoint. No. Really. I specialise in stories about the supernatural. About ghosts and dragons, tentacled creatures and trapdoors. I don’t spin yarns about artificial intelligence. In fact, I don’t spin yarns at all, but if i did i certainly wouldn't spin yarns about artificially created life. Thank you for your interest in my stories, but I do not have one for you this week. Good night.”


End file.
